Fish Favors the Bold
Category:questsCategory:Outlands Quests }} Walkthrough *''Prerequisite: Before you can begin this quest you must Fish up 100 different fish.'' **''List of possible fish can be found here: Fish.'' **''You may check you progress with Katsunaga in Mhaura after completing the quest Fisherman's Heart.'' *You must have completed the Indomitable Spirit quest and obtained your Ebisu Fishing Rod. *Have installed and registered the following content: **Rise of the Zilart / Chains of Promathia / Treasures of Aht Urhgan / Wings of the Goddess / Seekers of Adoulin / Scars of Abyssea *Talk to Irmilant to start the quest. *You must fish (in any order) the following 5 Legendary fish: Matsya, Dragon's Tabernacle, Quicksilver Blade, Phantom Serpent, Lord of Ulbuka. *Trade in each fish to Irmilant after you have caught one. *After all five fish have been accepted, trade your Ebisu Fishing Rod to Irmilant to have it upgraded to an Ebisu Fishing Rod +1. The Fish All Fish must be caught, a Purchased or Traded Fish will not be accepted. *Matsya **Caught at the East Bridges in Vunkerl Inlet (S) using a Dwarf Pugil. *Dragon's Tabernacle **Caught at Cape Teriggan seafront using a Shrimp Lure. *Quicksilver Blade **Caught on the Silver Sea route to Nashmau or Silver Sea route to Al Zahbi using a Sardine Ball *Phantom Serpent **Caught in Abyssea - Misareaux at the seafront adjacent to Verdical Conflux No.8 using a Sea Dragon Liver. ***See Sea Dragon Liver for details on how to obtain this bait. *Lord of Ulbuka **Caught in Cirdas Caverns at the exit to Yorcia Weald using a Dwarf Pugil or Rotten Meat. ***To be able to hook the Lord of Ulbuka you must have already caught: ****Remora - Woh Gates Pond (J-11) using a Minnow. ****Ancient Carp - Moh Gates Pond at (L-6/7) using an Insect Ball. ****Tusoteuthis Longa - Dho Gates Map 1 (F/G-12) using a Minnow. ****Cameroceras - Sih Gates Map 2 using a Minnow (Map 2 is accessed via warp from Ceizak Battlegrounds at NW corner of (G-11)). Notes *The Penguin Ring is recommended to be able to more easily weaken the more stubborn Legendary Fish. If not using one of the EX baits, it is also recommended to use an Albatross Ring at the same time to allow yourself enough time to land the catch. **A Penguin Ring can be obtained by successfully completing the Brigand's Chart event. See Brigand's Chart Quest for more information. **Both charts may be obtained by turning in Bhefhel Marlins to Zaldon, also one of the eligible fish for Inside the Belly. *Additionally, the Seagull Ring obtained from Moblin Maze Mongers ‘Aquatic Depopulation Team’ can be substituted for the Penguin Ring. Other possible drops from Aquatic Depopulation Team include Brigand's Chart, Pirate's Chart, and another fishing enchantment ring: the Heron Ring. *The Duck Ring also makes it considerably easier to catch many of these Legendary Fish by giving more Gold << and >> wearing the fish's stamina faster. You are able to catch all five without starting Indomitable Spirit/Fish Favors the Bold quests and store them in your mog house. Irmilant will accept the fish during Fish Favors the Bold quest.